


Coming Out

by Gorechi (orphan_account)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Based on a True Story, Gabe thinks of McCree as a son, Gay, Headcanon, Kinda, Kinda fluff?, M/M, McCree looks up to Gabe as a Dad, OOC, cuteness ensues, my story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 11:24:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11274444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Gorechi
Summary: Jesse had produced numerous versions of the same speech, and yet none of them seemed right.A story about McCree coming out as gay to his (kind of) father, based on my own experiences.This is also very short, and McHanzo is mentioned.





	Coming Out

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> This is based off my experience of coming out to my Dad. This is also my first fanfiction EVER, so I apologise if I got things wrong.
> 
> Criticism appreciated!

Jesse had produced numerous versions of the same speech, and yet none of them seemed right. He had used information from the web, advice from Tracer and some ideas of his own, but, looking at his final piece, there was something off about it. Perhaps it was because the words didn’t sound like his own, or maybe he was paranoid.  
\---------  
‘Coming out’ was harder than Tracer had said it would be. 

‘’Well, luv, it’s just a case of what you want to say. Make it heartfelt and make it, uh, you!’’ Tracer exclaimed cheerfully.

McCree grinned nervously. ‘’’Heartfelt’? You make it sound like I’m proposin’ to ‘im.’’

There was a moment of awkward silence between the time-traveller and the cowboy, before Lena put her arm on Jesse’s shoulder and flashed a soft smile.   
‘’Jesse. He’ll understand.’’  
\----------  
The numerous corridors passed by Jesse McCree like a blur. His heart was pounding like crazy, and his head was too. The paper decorated with the words of his speech was crumpled in his hand. Gingerly, he knocked the door to Commander Reyes’ office.

‘’The door is open.’’  
\----------  
Turning the handle, Jesse entered the small room. There were portraits of the inhabitant and his friends, certificates hanging on the wall and the man himself sitting expectantly on a leather chair behind a sleek, metal desk. 

‘’H-Howdy!’’ Jesse said, his eyes looking anywhere but Gabriel Reyes’ face.

Reyes looked at McCree expectantly. ‘’Is there anything you want, McCree?’’

‘’Uh, yeah.’’ He pulled out the piece of paper slowly. ‘’I’ve been, um, meanin’ to tell ya this for a wh-while, but, uh…There’s something I’ve got to tell you about me.’’

‘’Oh?’’

‘’Well, I’m not exactly…What I mean to say is…’’ Jesse drew in a shaky breath. This was his boss, his almost father. Did he want to tell him this? 

‘’Yes?’’ Reyes’ brown eyes stared into McCree’s equally brown ones. 

‘’I’m gay.’’

Silence.

‘’Uh, I’m sorry to bother you with this, sir. I’ll be leavin’ now.’’ The young man almost ran to the door, but was stopped by a gloved hand on his shoulder.

‘’Did you…’’ Gabriel paused, softening his usually cold, gruff voice. ‘’Did you think that would make me hate you?’’

McCree gulped. ‘’To be honest, I-‘’

Then, something odd happened. Gabriel Reyes, his father figure, his boss and a hero, bursted into laughter. ‘’McCree! Why would that change my opinion of you? You’re still a good shot, friends with some of Blackwatch and wear ridiculous hats-‘’

‘’-Hey!’’ McCree clutched the edges of his hat, as if he was protecting it from Gabriel’s words.

‘’Anyway, why would sexuality change anything?’’ Reyes lowered his voice. ‘’Besides, I saw you eyeing up Hanzo Shimada on our undercover mission to Hanamura. I kinda knew after that.’’

It was then that Jesse went a bright red. ‘’Uh, what? N-Nah!’’

‘’Just get back to work, McCree.’’ 

‘’Yessir!’’


End file.
